pernfandomcom-20200213-history
Lytol
Lytol was the Lord Warder of Ruatha Hold during the minority of Lord Holder Jaxom. Biography Lytol (L’tol) was born Lytonal in High Reaches Hold, and was a journeyman in the Weavercrafthall when he was found on Search and impressed brown Larth, taking the name L'tol in the draconic tradition. During the Spring Games, L'tol and Larth were injured by a flaming dragon; L'tol survived with scars to his face, but Larth died soon after. He changed his name again to Lytol and went home to High Reaches, which was under the dominion of Fax, where he returned to his former job as a Weaver. Warder of Ruatha After Fax was killed by F'lar at Ruatha, Lytol was named as the guardian of the infant Jaxom and would be the Lord Warder of Ruatha during Jaxom's minority. During Lytol's tenure as Lord Warder, Ruatha was restored to its former glory, having fallen to poverty during the rule of Fax over his «Seven Holds». Prior to the return of Thread, Lytol was one of the few to provide the traditional tithes to the Weyrs. Lytol taught Jaxom how to eventually run the Hold himself and — after his surprise Impression of Ruth during a Hatching at Benden — how to raise and care for his dragon. Though Jaxom eventually came of age, Lytol remained as Lord Warder for some time, as the political climate made Jaxom's confirmation difficult. Eventually, Lytol was able to step down and turn Ruatha over to its now-adult Lord Holder, which became possible after allowing the sons of Lord Holders to take hold in the Southern Continent. In his retirement, Lytol joined D'ram and Robinton at Cove Hold on the Southern Continent. Much to Jaxom's pleasure, Lytol began to take an interest in the exploration of the Ship Meadow, and helped with organization. Custodian of AIVAS After the rediscovery of AIVAS, Lytol was initially skeptical of the computer's claims. His interest increased over time, and Lytol, alongside D'ram and Robinton, became AIVAS's custodians following an attempted sabotage. Lytol became engrossed in the historical files in AIVAS' databanks, believing them important to helping with the cultural changes arising from the introduction of long dormant technology. Even after retiring as Lord Warder, Lytol remained as an impartial arbiter in the Council of Lord Holders, particularly during matters of succession, such as the dispute over who would succeed Lord Oterel of Tillek, and was present during many discussions involving AIVAS' plan to shift the Red Star, the erratic planet that brought Thread to Pern. Lytol would later be present during an attempted attack in AIVAS. Lytol had minor injuries but was mostly unharmed. AIVAS, however, surprised everyone by revealing that it had self-defense capabilities, which it used to incapacitate the attackers. After Master Robinton's abduction, Lytol would attempt to find an impartial arbiter to represent the accused, reflecting the historical legal cases from his studies, but was unsuccessful. Such duties were typically performed by Harpers, none of whom could be «impartial» in this particular event. Later Years In the years following AIVAS's self-termination, Lytol remained at Cove Hold, which now housed Wansor, who had become blind, and an observatory, where lessons in astronomy took place. Lytol still attended Council meetings, to represent Cove Hold's interests. His vast experience led him to be considered an excellent source of advice and guidance for the planet's problems. Lytol would later meet with F'lessan following the dragonrider's injury by felines. During the following discussion, Lytol quickly realized and supported F'lessan's explanation that the newly discovered ability of draconic telekinesis could be used to divert incoming meteors, or even place satellites in orbit. Personality and traits ] Lytol, like Robinton, was well-respected by Pernese society — particularly the Lord Holders — for his impartiality and fairness, as well as for his accomplishments as Lord Warder of Ruatha. He was known to have a talent for organization, which helped propel his success. He was also described as being somewhat pragmatic, and, as a former Weaver, was said to be particular in matters of dress. He maintained good relations with Benden Weyr even after the loss of his dragon, and he was sometimes consulted by F'lar to determine how Lord Holders would react to certain events or requests. He was not an initial supporter of AIVAS, which was believed to be due to the numerous upheavals he had in his life. However, he soon came to support AIVAS and became one of its custodians. Due to the loss of his dragon, Lytol was often seen as a depressed, melancholy figure, particularly when another dragon died. However, he cared deeply for Jaxom, feelings that were reciprocated. Lytol is one of the few people to have working knowledge of all three aspects of Pernese society: Craft, Hold, and Weyr. This makes him an excellent consultant, and his ability to rebuild his life several times over is greatly respected. Discrepancy In Dragonflight Lytol is referred to as a «green rider from S'lel's wing», but in later books his dragon is referred to as brown. Appearances * The Masterharper of Pern * Dragonflight * Dragonquest * The White Dragon * Dragon's Code * All the Weyrs of Pern * The Skies of Pern ru:Лайтол Category:Eighth Interval Category:Ninth Pass Category:Dragonrider Category:Ex-Dragonrider Category:Master Crafter Category:Weaver Category:Lord Holder Category:Benden Weyr Category:High Reaches Hold Category:Ruatha Hold Category:Cove Hold Category:Landing